Exfoliating scrubs are used by a wide variety of consumers. These products typically contain mild abrasives, such as wax particles or nut shell powders, that gently remove dead skin cells, leaving the skin underneath smooth and fresh. Many of these products, however, are primarily soap-based, and therefore can be drying to certain skin types. A currently popular alternative is an exfoliating rub containing such physical exfoliants suspended in an oily base. Products of this type are typically used in or after a shower, not only to scrub away dead skin, but also to simultaneously provide an emollient effect to the skin by virtue of the high oil content. While such products are very effective, leaving the user's skin feeling exceptionally smooth and moisturized, they have certain disadvantages. The oily base is generally relatively thin, and therefore can run through the fingers when application is attempted, resulting in some waste of the product. The suspended solids can also settle out, requiring the user to remix the product each time it is used. In addition, the presence of the oil base can present challenges in packaging, since there can be a tendency for the oil to leak through traditional closures.
In a search for a solution to the aforementioned difficulties, it has been unexpectedly found that a novel emulsion system can provide a base for similar products having substantially the same effect as the original rubs, while avoiding the disadvantages. The novel emulsion also is surprisingly effective as a moisturizing cleanser, even without the presence of the exfoliating solids, and therefore provides a particularly useful base for a wide range of cosmetic products.